


Changbin - Summer

by cherryblossomchangbin



Series: Seasons (Stray Kids) [1]
Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblossomchangbin/pseuds/cherryblossomchangbin
Summary: A small drabble for each member of Stray Kids based on the season they were born in :)





	Changbin - Summer

“Changbin! Let’s go!” You called from the car.

“This would go a lot quicker if you helped me, you know?” He huffed putting both of your bags in the back of the car.

You were both going on a road trip. There was no real destination. Just letting the road take you wherever. That was the great thing about summer. It had this feeling of no limitation! No rules! Nothing to hold you back! Summer gave a feeling of freedom. The only thing you weren’t free from was Changbin’s complaining. As much as you loved him, he always managed to find something to complain about (even if he was joking most of the time).

“It’s too hot!” He yelled, walking round to the passenger side, where you were, and leaning through the open window.

You rolled you eyes, laughing slightly, “are you sure we have everything?”

“Hey, we checked everything like 3 times before we even thought about leaving the house. If we need anything else we can just buy it from somewhere.” Changbin shrugged and reached through the car to get his bottle of water.

As he tipped his head back slightly to take a drink, you couldn’t help but notice how he glowed in the summer sun.

His skin was bright, his hair highlighted in just the right places. You noticed how the light glistened against the thin line of sweat forming across his forehead.

“Like what you see?” He smirked, pulling you from your thoughts.

You rolled your eyes and reached out to gently hit him.

“Just give me the keys and I’ll start the car up while you go lock the door.”

Changbin reached into his pocket only to find that the keys weren’t there.

His face changed from confusion to surprise in a split second. “I LEFT THE KEYS IN THE KITCHEN!”

You laughed as he ran off back into the house to find the lost keys.


End file.
